1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus to receive a confidential document print job, and a computer to send the print job.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a known printer system provided with a confidential print function to start printing confidential print data on a paper sheet by inputting a request to output confidential print data from an input unit attached to a printer, when a confidential print request is sent from a client system to a printer. This printer system eliminates the confidential print data remaining in a printer server, after the output request enabling time passes in a print job management unit (Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2003-25692).
In the prior art, when a confidential document is printed, private print and ordinary print are separated by the user's judgment. Private print is a technique to perform printing output of print data by inputting an output request from an input unit attached to a printer, when a print request is sent from a client system to a printer.
In the above prior art, if the user prints a confidential document as an ordinary print by mistake, the confidential document may be seen or stolen by a third party.
Therefore, there is a need for an image forming apparatus and a computer, which prevent a confidential document from being seen or stolen by a third party even if a user prints it ordinarily by mistake.